


Taken

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Predator/Prey, Threesome - M/M/M, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Blue is being hunted by the Underfell brothers - will they show him mercy?... maybe, but in a difference kind of way ^_-
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sin_Cognito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_Cognito/gifts).



> A raffle prize for Sin-Cognito back from 2018!  
> Just as a heads up, the three planned all of this, it's all consensual, Blue's resistance is an act.

Blue leaned against a tree, panting, the grip on the bone attack in his hand beginning to loosen. His seemingly endless well of energy finally found its limit, but he couldn’t give up just yet.

Tightening his grip on the magic bone, he looked around the tree, seeing nothing coming up the unmarked path, his eyes scanned the woods around him for any sign of anyone else.

He knew he couldn’t be too confident…

“Found you.”

… for exactly that reason.

The slightly rasp of the voice sent a shiver down Blue’s spine a split second before he made to move. He swung his arm around, hoping to catch the other off guard, but his arm ended up hitting the tree, making him wince as he sprang forward into a run.

Cackling was heard behind him as sharpened red bones whizzed past his head. Blue didn’t see the stone ahead move of its own volition, making a set of spikes suddenly jut up from the ground. With a surprised cry, he jumped, miscalculating the distance, a spike catching the back of his boot and he went rolling through the snow. He stopped, flat on his back, huffing for air, when something caught his wrists and arms, locking them to the frozen ground at his sides, as well as his uninjured leg.

“Impressive, little one,” the raspy voice from before said, accentuated by a slow clap and the sound of boots shuffling through the snow as it made its way towards the prone skeleton. “It isn’t often another monster takes me, the Malevolent Papyrus, by surprise the way you did.”

Blue trembled slightly at the other monster, nicknamed Edge, stopped next to him, putting his boot firmly on his sternum.

“What say you, worthy adversary?” he purred.

Blue glared up at him, fists clenching, but a small pain in one hand reminded him that he was not in the position to resist this, and something else inside him reminded him that he didn’t want to.

“I surrender,” Blue murmured as he relaxed.

Concern flashed across the red eye lights for a moment, a hint of worry turning his sharpened teeth down in a frown.

“Very well,” he said, keeping his foot where it was but lightening the pressure. “I am an honorable monster and will tend to your wounds.”

“My left leg got scratched by the spikes,” Blue said, glancing down at himself and taking stock of the rest of his body. “My arm aches from hitting the tree, otherwise, I am fine.”

The sharp eyes narrowed slightly, but he nodded and knelt over Blue.

“Understood,” he said, reaching back with one hand, placing it on Blue’s leg as it flowed green with healing magic. “Of course, I expect repayment for my mercy.”

Blue looked away, a slight blush painting his cheekbones.

“What kind of payment did you have in mind?”

Edge hummed in though for a moment, his hand moving from Blue’s leg to the injured arm, releasing the magic bonds on it, taking a moment to lace their fingers together before healing it, and then firmly pressing it into the ground and binding it there.

“Rumor has it that you have a talented mouth,” Edge said, trailing a hand up his own leg to the zipper of his leather pants.

Blue’s eyes darted from Edge’s hand, to his crotch, up to his face and back, the blush on his bones slowly growing more pronounced.

“But, Father always told me that rumors were the result of bored monsters that lacked the intellect to engage in other activities.”

“Are you trying to say that I have no such talents?” Blue asked.

Edge’s smirk turned into a smug grin, sitting up as he lowered the zipper and reached into the black leather to pull out his erect cock, the tip dripping slightly.

“I’d tell you to put your money where your mouth is, but I think you’d prefer my dick.”

Edge thrust forward, Blue opened his mouth with little hesitation, but choked a little, underestimating the size and length of Edge’s rod.

“Mmm, yeah, not bad,” Edge purred, gently thrusting into the eager mouth, one hand caressing the top of his skull.

Blue hummed, delighting in his task, enjoying the small sounds of satisfaction that Edge made as he worked. Soon he had Edge thrusting more insistently into his mouth, the small sighs turning into louder moans, drawing words of praise alongside them.

“Heh, well, lookie what we have here.”

Blue nearly gasped, his eyes darting to the voice. Red was leaning against a tree, unabashedly rubbing himself through his soft, oversized shorts.

“You could afford to be somewhat decent, Sans,” Edge growled, the hand stroking Blue’s skull stayed still and firm, urging Blue to continue his task.

“I’m not the one with my dick down another’s guys throat in the middle of the forest, bro,”

“Jealous, brother?” Edge shot him a wicked grin.

“A little, _tibia_ honest.”

“And puns like that won’t warrant you a turn. A shame, really, the rumors about Blue were quite true.”

“Oh yeah? Show me how good he is.”

Edge glanced down at Blue with a question in his eyes, looking for any issues, but Blue only blinked up at him innocently, awaiting the next command.

Edge leaned forward, putting his hands on the ground, his knees on either side of Blue’s head, getting himself into the perfect position to thrust down into the waiting mouth. Blue’s hands clenched and relaxed, fingers twitching, fighting against the magic bindings, wanting to grab Edge by his hipbones as he fucked his mouth.

“Yeah, fuck that pretty little mouth, bro,” Red said, one hand slipped under the waistband of his shorts.

It didn’t take too long for Edge to begin panting. He slowed a little to catch his breath and keep in control, Blue whining a little at the slowdown. Red moved closer to the pair, still stroking himself slowly, watching them intently. Blue struggled even more against his bindings.

“Did you want to take a turn, brother?” Edge asked. “He is quite good, in fact, I think I need to take a little break; don’t want the fun to end too soon after all.”

Ignoring the disappointed whine from Blue, Edge slowly pulled his cock from the eager mouth and moved to kneel in the snow.

“Heh, you look pretty good when you’re helpless like this,” Red said, stroking a hand down Blue’s body, feeling his bones quivering under his touch. “I’d rather find out what sounds will come out of it.”

“He looks capable of making all sorts of delectable noises,” Edge said, reaching over to stroke the side of Blue’s face. “Hm, our prisoner is shaking, though, perhaps he is getting cold?”

Red’s hand reached between Blue’s legs and started rubbing at his pelvis.

“We don’t have skin, but we can warm him up anyway.”

Blue groaned, trying again to break from the bindings but, of course was unsuccessful. The two brothers took turns touching him, stroking sensitive parts of his body, kissing him sensually, and slowly driving him to madness. He tried to resist, fight against the feelings flowing over him, but between the two, it was proving impossible.

“Please, please,” Blue panted. “No more, I, I can’t take it.”

“You know that’s not the password,” Edge purred. “Besides, that’s one nasty habit we need to break you of.”

“Dunno, bro, listening to him denying that he likes this is kind of hot,” Red murmured. “Damn, dude, you’re starting to soak through your shorts.”

Blue wriggled and made small whines that could have been construed as protesting when Red slipped his hand under the waistband of his pants.

“Aww, how cute, he’s made a sweet little pussy for us, bro,” Red chuckled, his fingertips brushing over the outer folds, the slick wetness allowing them to dip in a little to brush the tip of Blue’s clit.

Blue’s body arched as he cried out, his mind caught between asking them to stop and begging for more.

“Sans, halt,” Edge said in a demanding tone.

Red went still as a statue. Edge stroked Blue’s face, waiting a moment for him to calm and coaxed him to make eye contact.

“You did say you surrender to me,” Edge said.

Blue nodded.

Edge leaned down as if to kiss him, but instead murmured against the side of his skull.

“You’re okay?”

“Stars, yes, please, you two are driving me mad,” Blue whispered.

Edge smirked, knowing he had read him right, and kissed him deeply. Red grinned, knowing it as a sign to continue, and slipped his fingers through the folds and into the twitching hole.

With Red’s fingers between his legs and Edge kissing and touching the rest of him, Blue knew he wasn’t going to last long. He gasped in an attempt to warn Red, but it seemed he picked up on Blue’s approaching orgasm and instead seemed set to forcing it out of him.

“ _Cum_ on, Blue, I know you wanna,” Red said, chuckling evilly, thrusting three fingers into the little skeleton and rubbing his clit with his thumb.

Blue’s cry was tinged with dismay at the pun as his body seized and Red’s hand was nearly covered by Blue’s release.

“Good boy,” Edge murmured against his mouth, dropping kissing around his face as Blue gasped and shuddered.

“Mmm, nnn, mweh, s-stop,” Blue moaned, still feeling Red’s fingers slowly moving in and out of him.

“Nah, this is fun,” Red said, rubbing a lazy circle around the hardened nub and he continued to fuck Blue with his fingers. “It’s like you’re still cumming, you’re trembling is just… mmm, it’s lovely.”

Blue whimpered, wriggling as much as he could. Edge chuckled, watching his face as he tried to regain some control of himself.

“I think a change of position is in order,” Edge said. “Brother, do you want to be ridden or do you want to drive?”

“You know how I love doin’ nothin’, Boss.”

“For that, I should make you drive. But, since you did such a good job making him cum once, I suppose you deserve a treat, too.”

“Cool.”

Red’s fingers slowed even more as he diverted some of his concentration to push his shorts down, and Blue was grateful for the distraction of being moved.

The magic binds never left but instead shifted so his arms were bound behind his back. His legs were fully released, but with Red’s hand still half-buried inside of him, his legs were still shaking, and he had no control of them.

“Please, please, it’s t-too m-mu-much,” Blue whined, helpless as his body was moved and shifted until he was hovering over Red’s erection.

“You think this is too much?” Red asked, removing his fingers but keeping his thumb rubbing against the engorged clit. “Heh, can’t wait to see what you think of this.”

With Edge’s help, Red’s cock slipped into his folds, drawing another cry from Blue as he was steadily impaled. Blue tried to screw his mouth shut to keep the cries in, but Edge hooked a few fingers in his jaw.

“No, no, we want to hear you,” Edge murmured.

“Oh, fuck, Blue, you’re so hot,” Red moaned, his hips thrusting up a little as Blue was fully seated.

Tears were gathering in Blue’s eyes, a few leaking out as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Please, please,” Blue begged, unsure what he was asking for.

Red seemed to know, as he lifted Blue slightly, then let him drop down fast.

“Think you can handle him alone for a moment or two?” Edge asked.

“Oh, yeah, Boss, I got him,” Red purred.

Edge pulled away only for a moment to assess the situation, pushing his pants down to his knees before he moved forward, his hand trailing down Blue’s spine to where magically-made flesh curved out in a lovely ass, and his fingers began searching for his other entrance.

Red had done well working Blue up, so much so that his fluids leaked and provided Edge with enough slick to work his fingers into the slightly smaller entrance. He knew it wouldn’t hurt Blue to be rough, in fat he knew Blue liked it, but taking their time and drawing overstimulated cries from their small lover made their souls soar.

Blue started to babble when he finally registered the fingers driving into him from behind. His mind was hazed with pleasure, his eyes were fuzzy and dim.

“Hey, Boss, I think Baby Blue wants something,” Red said.

“Oh?” Edge reached around to cup Blue’s jaw, tilting his head back slightly. “What is it?”

“Y-you, in, please, you, too, need,” Blue babbled.

“Are you asking me to fuck you?”

Blue nodded, Edge gripped around his neck lightly.

“You want my cock inside of you?”

Another nod, Edge’s grip tightened slightly.

“You want me to fuck you alongside my brother? Is that it?”

“Please!”

The cry was forced out as he trembled, another orgasm wrenched from him.

“Fuck, Boss,” Red groaned.

Edge chuckled. “What a needy one you are.”

With a few more thrusts from his fingers, Edge didn’t give much of a warning as he moved in closer and drove his cock into Blue.

Blue leaned back onto Edge, a high-pitched whine being the only sound he could emit anymore.

“Mmm, you feel wonderful,” Edge purred. “Sexy little beast.”

Blue’s haze of pleasure only grew thicker, his body a mess of overstimulated nerves and magic, it hurt, and it felt good, he wanted it to stop but felt he would cry if they did. He tried hard to regain control, but the brothers knew what he was doing and moved purposefully to make it impossible.

“Let it go, Blue, you’re our prisoner,” Edge murmured in his ear, holding his throat again, wrapping his other arm around his front to help aide in fucking him. “Drop that control, because what little you do have, we’re going to fuck you until it’s gone.”

Blue’s mouth hung open in a silent cry, body squeezing around both brothers as he found his third orgasm. He was a little limp between them but showed no signs of wanting the two to stop.

“Good boy, I think you’re getting it,” Edge said, kissing the side of his skull. “I’m going to release your arms, hold onto Sans.”

Blue nodded, barely having the wherewithal to respond. His arms were freed, and he immediately bent over Red, who held him close.

Edge moved to make sure both he and Red were hitting Blue in all the right spots, thrusting into him, still amazed that he remained tight around them though he was being thoroughly fucked. Red found his completion first, swearing as he came, drawing a moan from Blue. Edge picked up his own pace slightly, finding his completion, and satisfied when he was able to force one more orgasm from Blue.

The three panted, the snow around them had melted a little, making a bowl-like depression around them.

“You okay, there, Baby Blue?” Red finally asked.

“Y-yes,” Blue whispered. “So good.”

“Are you all right, Sans?” Edge asked.

“Oh, yeah, but you guys are a bit, uhm, heavy. Ya’know, for a bunch of bones.”

Edge growled. “Maybe next time we’ll fuck you into oblivion.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
